megablokshalowarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Deb1701
Archives *Archive 1 -- Entries from 2010 ---- Weapons thanks for he clean up on the weapon area i was going to go through it a fix it up a bit but comp shut down for some reason. hey there is not a brute shot that is active camo yet. -- User:Death16bed :Your welcome. And I was just cleaning up what was there. You can remove it if it is false. --Deb1701 11:02, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Tabs (Shops) hey sorry if I'm getting annoying how do you make a tab i want to make it for kmart and meijers so on. :It's easy and hard at the same time. I will make the tabs for you. Just let me know what you need. --Deb1701 01:00, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks man for making kmart can you put a set area so i can list stuff since they don't carry exclusives same with walmart. if you can thanks man. :Done. --Deb1701 01:17, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Tabs (Battle Units) Need help setting up the tabs for the Covenant Red Combat Unit. - 99alextheman99 19:17, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed it. --Deb1701 20:10, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Didn't edit that much today. Wonder if that deathbed guy will come back. - 99alextheman99 05:09, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Probably. He was editing for most of the day the other day. I checked his contribution history. There was a four hour gap at one point but other than than he was almost "on" for the full 24 hours.--Deb1701 14:26, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Deathbed I think Deathbed is typing one word at a time and then pressing save. Then he does it again. Should we allow this? - 99alextheman99 00:37, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I was thinking the same thing. I think we should give him a warning. If he keeps it up we can block him for a few days. Then, when he comes back if he keeps it up, block him longer, and so on. If he still keeps it up, we could always report him to staff and see what they recommend. Your call. --Deb1701 00:39, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I am making a banning page. I will give him a warning. - 99alextheman99 00:42, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :How about this for the page? ---- --Deb1701 00:46, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. - 99alextheman99 00:48, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I'll insert it now. But how can we make it private so only the admins and the user see the ban? - 99alextheman99 00:51, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I think the page should be public. Might stop them from breaking rules if everyone knows what they are doing. I'll protect the page so only the admins (which at the moment are you and me) can edit or add to it. There is a SPECIAL function that the admins can call to see all the blocked users, I can send it to you if you enable your email function. I don't want to post it here. --Deb1701 00:56, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I have inserted the table, death16bed's Warning, and 9 blank lines. I also renamed the page as we can only BLOCK not BAN users. What do you think of the page? (Feel free to end Death16bed's line if you want.) --Deb1701 01:11, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I have the block user tool. - 99alextheman99 01:13, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Do you think Deathbed is still edit hording Deb? - 99alextheman99 22:30, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Do you? - 99alextheman99 23:47, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :At times yes. He claims it's his computer. You should ask him to start using the SUMMARY field on his edits. He can make a note if it is a computer issue. You can tell him he can only make one edit to a specific page per day. --Deb1701 23:50, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Some Things On the community tab can you please put the Achievement Point Ranking Page on it? - 99alextheman99 02:07, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Done --Deb1701 10:58, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Drop Pods Just to let you know I think the Drop Pods should be tabbed. - 99alextheman99 16:47, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :I was just going to do that. --Deb1701 16:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Done --Deb1701 17:03, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Turret Just to let you know the turret you put on the UNSC Turret page is really a Machine Gun Turret, which we have a page for. - 99alextheman99 20:37, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Oops sorry. I'll move it. --Deb1701 20:38, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Sniper And also the pics in ODST Sniper are supposed to go to the Sniper Drop Pod. - 99alextheman99 20:40, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'll move them too. --Deb1701 20:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry hey sorry about the whole one edit thing my computer is really messed up and fracks up a lot it says this is not the original copy of the computer and i need the product key and that's smeared so really sorry like right now i'm typing crazy so my ocmp doesnt close this internet thing and anyways here is the new sets!!! Hyperboards :Will check it out. Thanks. --Deb1701 02:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) yup np buddy :D Hero Packs hey man can you put a thing down for the area of series 3 mystery packs.. i want to fill it in with the figures. :Give me a sec. --Deb1701 18:26, February 13, 2011 (UTC) : :ok thanks man. : Pics The snipr odst picture u put up is a fake one way is becuase thats a spartan and another way is it says covrt ops sniper and covert ops is a new one coming out. and wrong odst pod. the pic i had up on there was correct. :Sorry. You can put it back then. Should I create new pages for the COVERT OPS sets? Maybe a tabbed set? --Deb1701 18:47, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :ohh np just helping out no thats still a fake it hasnt came out or pic of it yet but make a tab for covert ops specialist and make it so i can add notes please :D :I will make a Covert Ops set page an a tab for each member. --Deb1701 19:05, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :I have set up the Covert Ops Sets and added tabs for the three I've found. Let me know if any are missing. --Deb1701 19:21, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hero Pack Series 2 The pic in Hero Pack Series 2 is really supposed to be in Hero Pack Series 1. - 99alextheman99 23:54, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :I'll move it. --Deb1701 00:03, February 14, 2011 (UTC) New Sets http://www.cooltoyreview.com/TF2011/MegaBrands/ hey buddy all new sets every one so awesome!!!!! :D Spartan III Just to let you know Spartan II's and Spartan III's are separate things. Can you make tabs on Spartan III that lead to Air Assualt Spartan, ODST Spartan, and Mark V(B) Spartan? - 99alextheman99 03:34, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Done --Deb1701 10:56, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Which type is the EOD, Hazop, and UNSC Silver CQB --Deb1701 11:03, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Spartan II - 99alextheman99 00:23, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :I will add the three to the II tabbed article. --Deb1701 00:24, February 16, 2011 (UTC) im pretty sure there not spartan threes thats just there armour but if it says spartan three on set info then ok with me :D The new sets seem to be based on Halo Reach, and Spartan III's are the main Spartans of Halo Reach. - 99alextheman99 00:13, February 17, 2011 (UTC) yes i do know that but idk if there going to be spartan 3s i mean not saying they are not. if so then cool cool :D Wiki Background How did we get a new wiki background? - 99alextheman99 00:12, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Click on MY TOOLS, THEME DESIGNER Deb1701 00:21, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :I know that, what i'm asking is how the background got changed. - 99alextheman99 00:27, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :The background has always been the way it is. I just checked looks like all that changed was "someone" unchecked the TILE box. Wasn't me. --Deb1701 00:31, February 17, 2011 (UTC) New Users hey looks like there some new people on here. looks like some are making pages on what looks like is already on here with wrong information. D: :Ok, we have a task: if they make new pages that are copies, we will delete them. If they place useless or false info, we will get rid of it. - 99alextheman99 03:48, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::And if they do it too often we will block them. --Deb1701 10:57, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Sets Just to let you know the wiki has a goal to set up a set template for every set page. Look at the How to Set Up Templates page. Mind doing it while I set up stub templates and that stuff? - 99alextheman99 16:03, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do. --Deb1701 17:05, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Stub I need help editing the stub template to a better resolution. - 99alextheman99 17:07, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :let me try something--Deb1701 17:09, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :I modified it a bit. What do you think? --Deb1701 17:13, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Looks great. Thanks. - 99alextheman99 17:22, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :No prob. --Deb1701 17:26, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Contest If you haven't noticed there is a contest for a wiki logo in the forums. - 99alextheman99 17:34, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I noticed. Just haven't thought of anything yet. --Deb1701 17:36, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Mistake You put the set info for the Sniper, Close Quarters, and Heavy Weapons Specialist on the ODST pages, not the Drop Pod pages. - 99alextheman99 22:42, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :When I looked up the "set" it is just called ODST Sniper, ODST Close Quarters, ODST Heavy Weapons Specialist. I haven't found the Drop Pod sets yet. Or are you splitting the one set into it's components. (ie: figure on one page, and "ship" on another?) --Deb1701 22:50, February 19, 2011 (UTC) The sets are the Drop Pods, and I made a page for the set and the figure - 99alextheman99 22:53, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'm confused. The box says "ODST Sniper" not "ODST Sniper Drop Pod" --Deb1701 22:57, February 19, 2011 (UTC) The Drop Pod pages are the sets, while the figure pages are for the figures. I know it's called ODST Sniper or otherwise. - 99alextheman99 23:00, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'll correct the pages shortly. --Deb1701 23:04, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Spotlight One of the wikia helpers gave me this link, and you should put your wiki up on it so you get more people: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Spotlights. - 99alextheman99 22:55, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :I asked once a while ago but since I have my main page LOCKED, it was rejected.--Deb1701 22:56, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Then maybe you should unlock it or tell them your wiki has had vandlism, if it has. - 99alextheman99 22:58, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe once I have finished revamping the site I will ask again. But as long as teh page is locked, I don't think they'll accept it.--Deb1701 23:05, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Set Template Just to let you know I updated the set template. - 99alextheman99 22:58, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :I will add the RELEASE YEAR field. Also, the PRICE field should be MSR Price (Manufacturer's Suggested Retail Price) not just PRICE. As the PRICE will vary depending on where you look. --Deb1701 23:02, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok. - 99alextheman99 23:03, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know the feartures part of the set template has just been put part of the info instead of on the template. - 99alextheman99 23:33, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :I noticed you added it, did you remove it? I just started adding it to pages. --Deb1701 23:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Arbiter Just to let you know the Arbiter is an Elite rank. - 99alextheman99 00:27, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :I will add to the ELITE tabbed article. --Deb1701 00:29, February 20, 2011 (UTC) UNSC Silver CQB Spartan II Just to let you know it is actually a Weapons Pack. - 99alextheman99 17:58, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. I'll move it. ODST Pilot hey man where it says odst can you put a tab for the pilot odst the ODST pilot if you can much apperciated :D :Sure. Give me a moment. --Deb1701 02:59, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Done. --Deb1701 03:05, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::ODST Ground Force Specialists also thats another one there the gunmetal grey ones thanks alot man :D ::Done --Deb1701 03:18, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Logo How do you set up a logo? - 99alextheman99 03:25, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Do you mean the FavIcon? The icon that displays on your browser address bar/tab? --Deb1701 03:26, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes. - 99alextheman99 03:27, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :replace the file Favicon.ico with another ico file. --Deb1701 03:31, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm having problems uploading. It says the file is not the right MIME. - 99alextheman99 03:43, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :you have to convert to an ico file first. Which of teh pics did you want to use? Let me know the name and I'll convert and upload for you. --Deb1701 03:46, February 21, 2011 (UTC)